mystical_lovefandomcom-20200216-history
Adryan Kline
'Adryan Aquarius KIine-Winchester '''b.(March 27, 1987) is one of the main female characters of the book. She is a hunter as well as in a group called the Men of Letters with her team, the daughter of Lucifer , the wife of Sam Winchester, a Demon-Angel Hybrid, and sister-in-law of Dean Winchester , Elena Gilbert, and Jeremy Gilbert, and a mother of Henry Winchester and Josette Winchester. She used to be madly in love with her high school boyfriend Stefan Salvatore. She's very close with firends: Aaliyah, Chelsea, Elena, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, Sean, Jeremy, Caroline, Stefan, Sam, and Dean. Years later, she became ally with Niklaus Milkaelson, after a close death of his girlfriend Aaliyah. In March 31, 2005, she attended Mystic Falls after Bobby took care of her for 17 years. He told her there is a cabin there that she can stay in when she is ready to go on her own to start a normal apple pie life. Adryan was ready so, Bobby helped her pack her clothing and weapons for anything dangerous in the town. He trust her to do what's right. In Mystic Falls, she's trying to blend in so, no one can figure out that she is a hunter because she hears a lot of people dying by drain of blood, but with the help of Sam after he said he wasn't going to hunt anymore, they will find out together who is doing this. She attended Mystic Falls High School, where she became one of the cheerleader of Timberwolves and honor/graduated student. Years after, she attended Whitmore College with her friends, but then she decided to get out of college because she got a call from Dean about Bobby dying in the hospital with a bullet in the head. By the Salvatores, she finds out she has a doppelganger named Ashlee Nelson from the 1700's. By Castiel she finds out that she is a Demon-Angel Hybrid, has 2 brothers named Jack and Evan , and daughter of Lucifer. Later in Stefan and Adryan romantic relationship, Adryan breaks up with Stefan because he threaten her thanks to Klaus. After the break up, Sam and Adryan falls in love, gets married and have 2 kids. However, the Apocalypse is happen accident with the team not realizing open 3 levels of the seals together. So, now Lucifer is looking for Adryan to join him on the battle, but when she said no. He decided to take over her demon side. When half of the team dies, Sam said yes to Lucifer to order to trap him that Bonnie proceeded. When Sam was losing Stefan had no other choice to super speed to him for both to fall in hole. Adryan was heart broken when she saw 2 man that she died a front of her face. There was one point, that she was finding a way to kill Abaddon, so she asks Elena's brother Jeremy to borrow one of the journals. She finds out a guy named, Cain, which is the son of Adam and Eve. To get his mark and the Hell Blade to kill the Knight of Hell. The team think is wasn't a good idea, so she went behind everyone's back and ask Crowley to find Cain to get his mark and the blade. After, she have the blade and mark she was about to start killing everyone, including herself, but she was able to control it and kill Abaddon. Then, started to kill Katherine Pierce, Ashlee Nelson, and Ariana Forest. When she is done killing the "bad guys", Stefan and Sam work together to find a cure for Adryan to put her back normal. As she started to kill a lot of people, her demon side take control on her angel side, so the team was running out of time to turn her back. As she is normal, she start having nightmares of her getting killed in different ways. Even worse, when she is hallucinating Lucifer and Evan after his death. She feel guilty about her loving brother Evan death, she wish she could do something. Evan was telling her about Lucifer that he is going to take your grace or burn your wings for payback. Physical Appearance Physically, Adryan is a young beautiful and attractive woman with an oval face, yellow golden undertone, close set dark brown eyes, and long black-dark brown natural hair. As she is a demon-angel, her eyes turns half neon light blue half black. After her death, she became a nephilim so her eyes turns bright golden yellow. Her height is 5' 8 (1.72 meters). She has a slim, slightly alhletic physique. Adryan has a strange resemblance to her ancestor and doppelganger, Ashlee, who often poses as Adryan to trick others. Both have differences and similarities fashion style and personality. Before Bobby died, he gave her a angel vervain wings necklace to protect her from compulsion. Years later, Sam ask Adryan to marry her, so she is wearing a real simple diamond moonstone wedding ring. In fashion terms, she's much more a casual and outerwear kinda girl. She doesn't wear much makeup until formal events comes. When formal events comes, she wears fashionable clothing, or dresses up. With her casual or outerwear, she wears a lot of plaid (Sam's plaid sometimes), t-shirts in various colors, jeans, combat boots, and converse sneakers or boots. On the other hand, Ashlee, she has the same style as Katherine, like wear expensive and trendy clothing. Adryan has natural curly hair, so Ashlee attempts to copy her to trick people she loves. As her demon side or normal hunter look, she wears a lot of dark colors, like black, dark red, dark blue, and etc... She has more weapons than everyday look and for her makeup she wears dark makeup. For the police department look, she wears button-up shirts, office skirts, suit jacket, and trench coat (over the jacket). For hair and makeup, her hair is a messy bun and makeup is simple. Personality Adryan is mostly kind, nice, smart, selfless, focus, protective, sarcastic, loving, independent girl. When ever her demon side takes over she doesn't care about no one, but only herself, torture people, fighting a lot, and drink demon blood. When ever one of her friends at stupid or do something/say something mean she called them "ass hat". Every time she's with Sam, she's happy, silly, at peace, and flirty. When anyone died, she gets really depressed, needs alone, or don't talk to no one. After Jack and Evan save everyone, their soul was gone, but Adryan wasn't going to let that happen. She ask if Sean can help find his soul in Hell, but it wasn't there. Both became evil, she was dead inside wanted her brothers back, but Dean and Damon killed Evan behind her back. She was mad, so she decided to leave the bunker. Jack was all she had left, but Jack wanted to be good. So, she ask if Caroline can take him for the day, but it didn't go as planned. Relationships Adryan and Sam- Sam and Adryan are best friends soon became husband and wife, both have 2 kids. Adryan and Stefan- Stefan and Adryan are ex lovers. Adryan and Dean- Dean and Adryan are best friends, then became sibling-in-law. Adryan and Jack- Jack and Adryan are siblings Adryan and Evan- Evan and Adryan are siblings. Adryan and Bobby- Bobby is her adopted father, after her birth mother died. Minor Relationships- Other relationships Adryan had Quotes *" ''Love is when you fall unconditionally with someone (...) and you never stop.You can make mistakes in life, wrong decisions, but when you have each other. You fight with all you have even if it is heart break, Jack. If you need anything, I mean anything talk to me, ok." - Adryan to Jack about Addison '' *"My father once told me that 'Famliy does end with blood', and they would never back down, Damon. " - Adryan to Damon'' *''"THIS IS MY LIFE, I CHOOSE WHAT'S BEST FOR ME NOT YOU." -Adryan to Lucifer'' Death *Killed by a hellhound on a hunt. Full Name Meaning *Adryan (sometimes spelled Adrian or Adrienne) is female given name of Latin origin meaning "destiny" and "heart's desire". *Aquarius is a Latin origin means "The Water Bearer". *Kilne is German surname origin means "short" or "small".